The present invention relates to heating and cooling. More particularly, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a complete plastic HVAC component system for distributing air and method for installing the same.
A problem of common interest in heating and cooling is efficiency. Increasing the efficiency of a heating and cooling system results in decreased costs of operating the heating and cooling system. A key aspect contributing to the efficiency or inefficiency of a heating and cooling system is the heat and cooling losses incurred as air travels from the furnace through the ductwork and ultimately to the distribution points.
Conventionally, the ductwork between the furnace and the distribution points have been formed of sheet metal. Ducts or pipes as well as fittings such as elbows, angles, couplers and boots are formed of riveted or welded sheet metal. Due to the nature in which these various parts are made there are often cracks in the ductwork and between the associated fittings that result in heating or cooling loss. Cracks can result in an undesirable whistling sound and provide an opening for insects to access the inside of the ductwork.
In more recent times, flex pipe is replacing sheet metal ducts. Flex pipe is generally associated with less heat loss and is easier to handle than conventional sheet metal ductwork.
Another problem relates to installation of ductwork. Metal ductwork often presents sharp edges and corners to work around to prevent injuries from resulting.
A further problem relating to sheet metal ductwork is that it inherently collects dust and dirt on it's surface. In high humidity environments the surface of the sheet metal sweats collecting dust and dirt. A thin film of oil on the sheet metal's surface that is developed during manufacturing also collects unwanted dust and dirt particles during assembly and use.
Another problem relating to installation and repair is inventory. Ductwork can be of various sizes, including ducts being of 6 inch diameter or 7 inch diameter. Corresponding fittings come in 6 inch or 7 inch diameter, although reducers are available. The difference in diameters of ductwork requires that those who stock ductwork to carry inventory for both dimensions. This can be of particular concern to those who install or replace ductwork as they either need to maintain a full inventory of parts.
An additional problem relating to the use of sheet metal to form the ductwork and various components is the probability of incurring damage when dropped. Sheet metal components, ductwork and their connections risk becoming increasingly inefficient if dropped or subjected to excessive force during handling or installation.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a complete plastic HVAC component system capable of efficiently delivering air from a furnace to distribution points having a limited number of fittings.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide for a complete plastic HVAC component system having individual fittings capable of use with square and round ductwork.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide for improved connections between a furnace, the ductwork and the registers to reduce losses and improve efficiency.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide plastic fittings that can be adapted to accommodate ductwork having different diameters.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide plastic fittings that reduce the amount of inventory needed.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to eliminate sharp metal edges which can result in injury.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide fittings suitable for use with flex pipe.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide fittings that are seamless and without cracks that leak air and allow insects access.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide fittings that are quiet and do not generate a whistling sound.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide fittings with a flange or lip to stabilize the fittings during installation.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide rigid fitting and/or flexible fittings that do not require an adapter to couple to different size piping.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a system of HVAC components, fittings and connectors resistant against damage during storing, handling and connecting.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a system of HVAC components, fittings and connectors resistant to sweating in high humidity environments.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a system of HVAC components, fittings and connectors resistant against dust, dirt and pollen collection during storing, handling and use.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a system of HVAC components, fittings and connectors and a method for installing the same.
One or more of these and/or other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.